For Blood or Money
"For Blood or Money" is the fourth episode of the second season, and the 17th episode in the series overall. It was written by co-producer Wendy Calhoun and directed by John Dahl. It first aired on March 2, 2011. Plot Synopsis 22Raylan helps Rachel find her brother in law, who has left a halfway house without permission to see his son on his birthday. He also begins investigating the Oxy bus shooting and makes contact with the Dixie Mafia. Recap At a Bennett family picnic, Mags eats with Dickie, Doyle, Coover and even young Loretta McCready as Raylan interrupts the fun with news of a task force being formed to look into recent deaths surrounding an Oxy robbery. He then hands out trinkets to the kids: marshal coins that read "justice is coming." Doyle, who killed the Oxy robbers to cover for his brothers, raises an eyebrow. Raylan then asks if Mags knows anything about the Oxy bus robbery where "a fella got killed a few days back," Raylan explains. Turns out he was a foot soldier for the Dixie mafia. Raylan then drops a bomb: one of the hijacker's cell phone records show calls to Dickie. "I know what's going on," Raylan tells Mags, who becomes indignant. She accuses Raylan of harboring a grudge due to the unpleasant history between the Givens and Bennett clans. Apparently, that history is the reason Dickie has walked with a limp for nearly 20 years. Raylan patiently explains that he is concerned that, family history not withstanding, the Dixie mafia will come looking for blood. Raylan then excuses himself from the picnic at which point Mags unloads on her dopey sons for trying to get away with something behind her back. "What I give a shit about is our bigger plans, which do not need a federal marshal snooping around!" rages Mags before storming away. Naturally, Dickie takes mom's words as an order to kill Raylan. Coover agrees. Doyle is amazed at the stupidity of his brothers and orders them not to do anything without running it by someone who can think. CUT to Boyd, who is having a friendly conversation with Ava when a pick-up truck approaches. Boyd calmly tells Ava to go inside and lock the door. The pick-up stops and Kyle emerges with two angry-looking friends. Boyd stands on the porch and with great sincerity apologizes for tossing Kyle from a moving vehicle. Kyle accepts the apology but also has a business proposition for Boyd. CUT to a young black man named Clinton, who is called out by the manager at a halfway house for skipping his bathroom-cleaning shift. The man decides to revoke Clinton's day pass. Clinton, who had been wrapping a birthday present for somebody close to him, is infuriated. He slams the boss down on a desk and beats him with a telephone. It's a bloody mess. Raylan, meanwhile, enters a high-end office to talk to Arnett. "So you are legitimate now?" the marshal asks. "The Frankfort branch of the Dixie mafia has lost its best wheeler dealer?" Arnett denies any involvement with the Dixie mafia and suggests Raylan speak with Wynn. Says Raylan: "If you talk to him, and I'm going to assume you will, about that Oxy bus he lost in Harlan? He should just write that off." Otherwise, Raylan warns, he'll be forced to make sure that the Dixie mafia minds its Ps and Qs. Winona stops by estranged husband Gary's office at his request. She wants to know why he told Raylan he planned to get her back. He says he's never stopped loving her and also that he plans on not hiding anything from her anymore. "We need to get a divorce," he announces to her surprise. Back at the office, Raylan learns of the beating at the halfway house. Turns out that Clinton is Rachel's brother-in-law, who is likely heading to his son's birthday party. How bad is this Clinton? "He killed her sister," Art tells Raylan in private. CUT to Clinton, who meets up with an old friend and former drug dealer turned aspiring magician named Flex. Clinton initially asks for a ride to his son's birthday party but when refused, Clinton asks for $100, then $75 but Flex still will not cooperate. Frustrated, Clinton shoots Flex in the hand, tosses him from the driver's seat and steals the car so he can make it to his son's 12th birthday in time. Later, Clinton drives past his son's school and finds Raylan waiting. "I just came to give my boy a gift," says Clinton before speeding off, nearing running over Raylan in the process. Some of Raylan's character development is shown here as he would have been justified in shooting Clinton as he drove past. Raylan runs into Winona outside his office. She tells him Gary asked for a divorce — "Wonderful," Raylan responds — but not because their marriage is over; they are in danger of losing their house, since they owe more than it is worth, and he doesn't want her financially ruined as well. Raylan then returns to the office to find Rachel looking after Clinton's son Nick. "You let Clinton get away," Rachel accuses. Art runs the plates on the stolen car and learns that it belongs to a drug dealer known as Flex. Rachel and Raylan then head to Rachel's mother's home. On the way, Rachel then explains that her sister was killed because Clinton was driving while high. The pair arrives at the home to discover Rachel's mom hogtied on the floor of her pantry. Turns out Clinton showed up earlier and stole his former mother-in-law's gun. Oddly, Rachel's mother isn't mad, urging Rachel not to shoot Clinton when she finds him. Turns out that Clinton was driving Rachel's sister to the hospital after an overdose when their car crashed. "He had problems, but he loved your sister," mom tells Rachel. CUT to a pizza joint, where Clinton waits to share a pie with his boy. The halfway house manager, his face heavily bandaged, enters. "I'm here to help, asshole," he says. "I'm here to give you another chance." Clinton explains that he has already called the marshals' office looking to strike a deal. Just then, Flex enters with a large revolver in his non-bandaged hand, bent on revenge for Clinton's destroying Flex's dream of becoming a professional magician. Clinton admits that he ditched Flex's car. "That's unfortunate," Flex explains, as he had a whole bunch of dope hidden behind the paneling. Just as Flex is about to shoot Clinton in the hand, the marshals burst through the door. Rachel immediately and coolly puts two rounds in Flex, quicker to the draw than Raylan. Clinton, meanwhile, puts his gun to the head of the halfway house manager. "Get back!" Clinton screams. "I need to see my son! I just wanted to give him my gift!" As Raylan and Tim Gutterson cover the scene, Rachel asks if this is how Clinton wants Nick to remember his birthday. Crying, Clinton gives up and relinquishes himself into the custody of the marshals. Case closed, but not the episode. Rachel escorts Nick into the holding cell to see his father. He opens his present, a knockoff Furby called "Furbot" that only speaks Chinese, which got shot in the pizza store confrontation. It's a heartfelt gift from a dad who has no idea what a 12 year old actually wants after being away from his son's life while in prison. Later, Raylan asks Rachel if she has any doubts about shooting Flex. "You did what had to be done," Raylan tells his co-worker. After Raylan exits, Rachel looks at a photograph of her sister and cries. CUT to Boyd, who finishes another long shift in the mine. He is corralled by Kyle, who demands to know if Boyd is in on their criminal plan. "I am no longer in that line of work," Boyd calmly explains. "You're wasting your time." But Kyle is persuasive, speaking of pulling off a large heist without getting caught with the help of some inside knowledge of the armored cars' schedules for deliveries. "What if there's a way you not only not get caught, but get treated like a hero like one of those miners down in Chile," he says. Boyd appears intrigued and contemplates returning to his outlaw past. Stay tuned. Appearances First Appearances #Clinton Moss - Brother-in-law of Rachel Brooks who escapes from a halfway house the day of his son Nick's birthday #Olander - Manager of the halfway house who is brutally assaulted by Clinton prior to the escape. #Ralph 'Flex' Beeman - Friend of Clinton who seeks revenge after Clinton shoots him in the hand and steals his car #Yvette - Receptionist for Emmitt Arnett. Deaths #Ralph 'Flex' Beeman - Shot to death by Rachel Brooks. Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins *Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Margo Martindale as Mags Bennett *Jeremy Davies as Dickie Bennett *Chadwick Boseman as Ralph 'Flex' Beeman *Kaitlyn Dever as Loretta McCready *Jakobe' Dempsey as Nick Moss *Steven Flynn as Emmitt Arnett *Brad William Henke as Coover Bennett *Juanita Jennings as Rachel's Mother *Joel McCrary as Olander *Michael Mosley as Kyle Easterly *William Ragsdale as Gary Hawkins *Joseph Lyle Taylor as Doyle Bennett *Larenz Tate as Clinton Moss Co-starring *Jennifer Birmingham as Yvette *Lindsey Halladay as Roxanne *Emily Happe as Sophie *Carlos Pratts as Vinnie *Nathan Sutton as Pruitt Screenshot Gallery S2.jpg Category:Season 2 episodes